Evoker
Evoker is one of the fifteen advanced job classes available to the players of Heroica RPG after they reach level 15. It is available only to original mages and rangers, and combines the talents of the two with the ability to summon spirits. These enchanters are in touch with the spirits of the nature. *'Additional Health:' +3 *'Additional Ether:' +1 (For rangers +1 per level) *'Weapons:' Evokers can wield anything suitable for a mage or a ranger. *'Job Traits:' Spellcasting (see Mage), Animal Talk (see Ranger) *'Battle Style:' Spiritual – Evokers call elemental spirits to fight with them. #SHIELD: Summon – The evoker spends 1 ether to call forth an elemental spirit to aid them in battle (see Summoning). If a spirit has already been summoned, it will perform a Summon Burst that damages all opponents equal to two times the evoker’s level at the cost of 1 ether per damaged opponent. If all ether is depleted, nothing happens. #CRITICAL HIT/GREAT SPELL: The evoker attacks or spends 1 ether to cast an elemental spell with strength equal to two times their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 10x 2 + Level 15 = 35 (elemental) damage) #HIT/SPELL: The evoker attacks or spends 1 ether to cast an elemental spell with strength equal to their weapon power added to their level. (e.g. WP 10 + Level 15 = 25 (elemental) damage) #AIM/SPELL AIM: The evoker focuses their strike to attack their target with strength equal to their weapon power only. The evoker can spend 1 ether to aim an elemental spell with the same power instead. #DAMAGE: The evoker is struck by the opponent’s attack. #SPECIAL DAMAGE: The evoker is struck by the opponent’s special skill. Summoning Evokers can summon spirits of an element available to them to the battle with their Shield-skill by spending 1 ether. The spirit is ready to attack on the following round. The spirits are tied to the elemental gems that the evoker carries, so the evoker can control one spirit per element. Beyond that, the spirits can take whatever name and form the evoker wishes. The spirits should be listed in the evoker’s character profile in the order of preference. When the evoker rolls a Shield in battle, the spirit listed first in the profile will be called forth unless the evoker specifically states otherwise. The summoned spirit can then be commanded to cause elemental damage equal to two times the evoker’s level to the chosen target each round for the duration of the battle at the cost of 1 ether. The spirit takes independent turns from the evoker, but the evoker can change the spirit’s target each round. The spirit can also be commanded to do nothing. The spirit’s target gets a Free Hit if none of the heroes target it as well, since the spirit cannot be damaged. The spirit is also immune to all effects. If the evoker rolls another Shield while there is already a spirit summoned, that spirit will perform a Summon Burst, causing elemental damage equal to two times the evoker’s level to all enemies at the cost of 1 ether per damaged enemy. The spirit will then leave the battle, but the same spirit or a different one can be summoned by rolling a Shield again. The evoker can spend a turn to dismiss the spirit, but it will also automatically vanish when the battle is won, the evoker’s ether runs out or the evoker is defeated. Category:Job Classes